Journal d'une anti-sucrette
by V819N5
Summary: Histoire d'une sucrette qui ne veux pas jouer le jeu, car elle est mauvaise joueuse. Et parce qu'au fond, une vraie sucrette, c'est juste un croisement entre une potiche en terre cuite dont on se sert pour servir de l'eau, et un cavalier King Charles en mode " Tu m'aimes, dis ?", avec des yeux de Bambi. Et que le meilleur moyen de gagner, c'est encore de changer les règles...
1. Journal de la sucrette Rhiannon123

J1

Bon… Je déteste écrire, et encore plus les journaux intimes. Jamais compris l'intérêt. Surtout avec le cliché de la psychopathe qui commence chaque jour par « Cher journal »… Non mais sérieux, ces nanas (et mecs, ne soyons pas sexistes) ne s'assument tellement pas qu'ils en sont à se personnifier un confident imaginaire en forme de ramassis de feuilles vierges.

Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais je préfère encore me coltiner 15 min de rédaction chiante dans un carnet que j'oublierai au fond d'un carton dans, je l'espère, quelques semaines, plutôt qu'une deuxième heure chez le psy. Déjà, il se la ferme, lui. Et vu que je dois supporter déjà une heure par semaine l'autre, sa voix traînante, son divan miteux et son plaid qui gratte, ça me suffit, merci.

Car il paraît que mon cas est difficile. « Sociopathe », « misanthrope » disent ceux qui veulent se la péter avec un pseudo vocabulaire recherché. « Autiste », disent les autres, parce que toute façon, faut croire que ce qualificatif marche avec et pour tout.

Bande de cons. Mon cerveau fonctionne très bien, et mon sens du relationnel n'avait jusque là jamais forcé mes parents à débourser dix briques par mois. C'est juste qu'en changeant de lycée, j'ai été prise d' une affection aussi bien soudaine qu'étrange : la réplique de merde.

Rien à faire, à chaque fois que j'avais à prendre la paroles, les seules phrases qui me venaient en tête étaient aussi niaises que connes.

Faut dire qu'en face, ça ne volait pas haut non plus, au moins du coté masculin… Entre un blondinet BCBG flippé du règlement, un pseudo rockeur bientôt chauve à force de se teindre en rouge « feux de signalisation », c'est sûr que les discussions promettaient d'être passionnantes. Encore plus qu'avec Louis truc bidule, et son carnet une n-ième fois perdu, c'est dire !

Les deux seuls avec qui je pouvait avoir un dialogue potable, c'était ce pot de colle de Kentin (qui, à défaut de participer à la dialectique, faisait un auditoire correct), et Jade, qui s'occupait de la serre, et m'a donné des conseils très instructifs avant de devoir partir en apprentissage…

Mais loi de Murphy oblige, j'ai perdu contact avec le second, tandis que le premier est certes revenu de son stage chez les militos avec un chouilla plus d'assurance, mais sans incrémentation de son nombre de neurones. C'est ballot, hein ?

Du coup, je suis passé en mode flemmarde relationnelle. Sérieux, vu ce que j'ai à y gagner, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais emmerdée à leur lécher les pompes, surtout qu'eux ne cherchaient pas à voir plus loin.

Faut dire aussi que la tête de blondie est impayable quand je me fous de sa tronche, et qu'il me faudra bientôt un chrono plus précis pour mesurer à quelle vitesse Mr feux rouge s'emballe dès que je lui adresse la parole. Pour le voyageur temporel, je me contente de lui rendre son carnet.

Bon, il y a bien eu deux nouveaux arrivés en cours d'année, mais mon péché mignon à rapidement pris le dessus.

Puis faut dire que ni la mode ni les jeux vidéos ne sont mon violon d'Ingre. Le seul instrument que j'y associe, c'est le pipeau.


	2. Relationship

J2

Vu qu'il faut encore que je m'y colle…

Autant commencer par un point positif. Dans ce lycée, j'ai aussi rencontré des gens intéressants : Jade, dont j'ai déjà parlé, mais aussi Dake, qui il me semble, est le neveu du prof de sport, Boris.

Blond, canon, musclé et tatoué, avec tout juste l'assurance qu'il faut, il a tout du Don Juan, et l'assume parfaitement et entièrement. Au moins, avec lui, pas de prise de tête, ni d'ambiguïté. Et curieusement, moins de répliques de merde. À croire qu'il émane de lui un champ d'antidote… À moins que ce ne soit juste le fait que je ne le vois qu'en dehors du lycée. Je l'ai rencontré à la plage lors d'une sortie scolaire, et il est venu à ma rescousse lors des cette fuckin' course d'orientation….

Bah oui, c'est aussi le seul mec avec qui je m'entends. Du coup, quand j'ai dû faire équipe avec Cast' et sa cible à taureau qui lui sert de tif', il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour me connecter sur skype pour exprimer mon désarroi à une âme compatissante.

Et la dite âme se trouvant en train de squatter l'appart de son oncle, le voilà qui arrive en plein bois pour sauver la damoiselle en détresse de son tortionnaire. Le hic, c'est qu'à votre avis, entre une newbie fraîchement débarquée et un pur touriste, qui connaît le mieux la forêt ? La réponse est simple : aucun des deux. Du coup, retrouver le reste du groupe a été pour le moins pittoresque, mes baskets s'en souviennent. Après trois lavages successifs, rien à faire, elles ne veulent pas se départir de leur couleur marron bouillasse.

En fait, si, il y a eu un changement.

Elle sont passées de « Tâches de boue humide » à « Boue sèche uniforme ». Par sûre que ce soit un progrès, mais on peut toujours espérer que la teinture naturelle devienne à la mode un jour, histoire de les refourguer sur Le Bon Coin...

Et puis, il y a les filles… Melody est assez sympa, mais ressemble trop à Blondie (je soupçonne d'ailleurs qu'il y ait un cachalot sous la plage, entre eux deux…). Ambre et sa clique d'adoratrices, j'ai nommé Charlotte, Li et Capucine, sont imbuvables, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Plutôt me pendre.

Je pense que je pourrais apprécier Peggy, si seulement elle ne retournait pas ses compétences contre moi. Elle fera une grande carrière chez les rapaces, celle-là, c'est sûr. Je souhaite bien du courage à sa future hiérarchie. Tant qu'ils le sont encore.

Reste Kim, Iris et Violette. Autant avec la première tout est possible, surtout qu'elle a le bon goût de ne pas s'intéresser à Mr tête-nez-de-clown, bien qu'ils aient l'air de chercher leurs fringues au même endroit… Autant mon cœur me porte plutôt vers les deux dernières, qui font aussi partie des premières personnes que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée. Alors, la gentille Iris, la douce Violette ? Surtout que je suis sûre que l'une ne m'empêchera par d'être amie avec l'autre… Enfin, Rosalya, j'ai laissé tomber tout de suite. Sympa, mais déjà casée, et folle de son mec, qui le lui rend bien.

Bref, 4 amies et alliées potentielles, voir plus si affinités… C'est ce qui était le cas avant le concert.

Et l'arrivée de Debrah .


	3. Vive les champis !

J3

Mémo : Ne jamais accepter le thé du psy, même après 30 minutes. J'suis sûre qu'il utilise du véritaserum.

Ah, et ne plus me confier a ma mère. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui lui a tout balancé. Sur mes « Hallu' festives ».Du coup, je suis passée de « sociopathe » à « schizophrène »…

J'ai déjà parlé du syndrome des répliques de merdes, mais deux mois après ma rentrée, autre chose de bizarre c'est produit : j'ai trouvé la première d'une série de bagues chelou qui avait tendance a spawner dans mes affaires près des « fêtes »…

La première apparu donc à Halloween. J'avais du retourner au lycée chercher mon sac, oublié après une loooongue journée de cours, et je vois un truc chelou briller au travers. Je plonge ma main dedans, farfouille entre les bout de papiers les antisèche et autres cadavre de cartouche d'encre, pour en sortir une bague. Argentée, assez large, on peut y voir des motifs en cercles autour d'un cabochon bleu. Cabochon qui brille d'un bleu tellement radioactif qu'on le dirai sorti du réacteur de Fukushima, le jour de l'explosion.

Premier réflexe : vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de trou dans le sac. Deuxième réflexe : essayer la bague.

Mauvaise idée.

Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, je me suis retrouvée téléportée dans un cimetière sûrement fort sympathique, si ce n'était qu'il était déjà 19h, que je sortais de 2 contrôle a moitiés foirés, et que je n'avait, mais pas du tout envie de voir la tronche de la cosplayeuse chelou qui m'avait présenté le lycée.

Mais bon, question réalisme, c'est toujours mieux que la chauve-souris qui parle. Où que le vampire. D'où le caillou Tchernobyl, je suppose. D'ailleurs, cet abruti dépressif s'est lâché, je lui avait donné l'autorisation de se nourrir, pas de me rendre anémique pour le mois ! Mais j'y ai gagné une robe super classe, bien que ma mère soit persuadée que je la sort du grenier...

J'ai aussi le vague souvenir d'une bague rose barbie, d'un monde de chocolat, de sucreries et de types en mini short tout droit sortis d'une gay pride…

J'avais dû abuser des kinders et de s BLs ce jour là, c'est sur. Et du foie gras au noël suivant, parce que ce coup là, je me suis carrément retrouvée a essayer de remonter le moral de Rudolphe le renne au nez rouge.

En fin de compte, le coup de la baston de poisson avec le lycée sous acide, c'était limite la plus normal.

Je suis pas dans la merde. Pas du tout.


End file.
